Bad Memory
by UltimateSTH
Summary: After a sparring session with his dark mirror, Sonic has memories of his mother, to the surprise of his companion.


**Sonic: _This is a non canon fanwork, regardless of how well you think it portrays the character, we recommend you check official work to actually understand them, enjoy!_**

* * *

"COME _ON! FASTER!"_

…

 _"Is that all you can do!?"_

…

 _"Come on, after all this time you keep disappointing me!?"_

…

 _"You're a lost cause"_

Sonic woke up from his nap, an annoyed look on his face.

"Leave my head already, it's been 14 years" He muttered trying to get back into sleep mode.

"You are talking to someone?"

Oh?

Yeah, there was someone else with him.

Sonic turned around to see his rival Shadow.

They were in one of their sparring session and now they were resting before going back to what they were doing before.

'I should have keep my mouth shut' Groaned the blue hedgehog mentally.

"Hey, Shadow, seems you are awake"

"Yeah, and I heard what you said"

"Can't dodged the question, can't I?"

"No"

The hedgehog let out a sight as he sit in the grass rather than remain laying down.

He looked at his dark reflection, his hardened stare usually scared most people, but people like him who wasn't scared easily and knew him for a long time, it's just how Shadow usually acted.

Contrasting with the blue blur, who's just had his usual smile, a bit changed due to the situation, he looked happy but resigned.

"So uh...I guess you're wondering what I was talking about"

Shadow nodded.

"Well...let's say it's about a person I don't wanna talk about"

Shadow tilted his head slightly.

Faker didn't want to talk about somebody? Usually he's always fond of talking about past experiences jovially, be it with people he likes or dislikes.

That he doesn't wanna talk about seemed like a serious issue.

"I'm guessing you want to know who i'm talking about, right?"

Shadow pondered about that, he was curious...but at the same time, he knew Sonic would want to have his own privacy.

"If you want to"

Sonic sighed.

"Well...it be nice to tell it to someone after all"

He took a breath and began to talk.

"Who I was talking about is my mom"

Shadow had a semi shocked face.

"What?"

"Well, is just..,you having a mom caught me by surprise"

"Everyone has a mom Shadow"

"..."

"Kay, my mistake, but yeah, I have a mom"

...

"She wasn't all that good"

Shadow arced an eyebrow.

He never figured that Sonic had a mom...and that she wasn't a good person.

"She wasn't?"

"Nope, she pushed me constantly to the point of collapsing in our sparring, always insulted me when I didn't met her expectations...which was practically all the time, went on and on about how I was shame to her family and how much of a disappointment I am to her and...well she left me to fend by myself when I was 6" He said nonchalantly, as if he was talking about mud getting stuck in his shoe.

"You act really calm for what you describing"

Sonic did a half assed shrug.

"Eh, it's nothing to worry about, she ain't somebody worth to get mad at anyways"

Shadow studied him, indeed he didn't seem bothered the same way someone would be bothered by this type of thing, though his facial expression was that of annoyance, not a smile or anything similar.

...

"What about your dad?"

"He left me and my mom when I was very little, my mom blamed be and said because it's my fault, but If I learn anything about it is that I shouldn't listen to her"

Yeah, that was a pretty reasonable conclusion actually.

"Well, seems like you proved her wrong at the end-"

*Smack*

Shadow gripped his head from the blow it received.

"What was that for?"

"Don't do that, I'm not a petty asshole who's only a hero just to spite his mother, whatever she may have think of me before doesn't matter to me now"

"...Sorry"

Sonic sighed.

"No, i'm sorry, I got a little heated up there, I shouldn't taken that too seriously"

The two lay there, listening to the sound of the wilderness.

"Well let's take a nap, I had enough sentimental bullshit for one day"

Shadow nodded as the two laid down in the grass.

...

"If it is any better, looking at how you are and your relationship with the kitsune, you're a better parent and person than her and probably your dad ever where"

"I...Thanks, Shadow"

The two finally went to sleep, Sonic now having a small smile on his face as he didn't think of his mom for the rest of the night.

 _ **This was mainly to show my headcanon for Sonic's parents, mainly his mom**_

 _ **I wanted to strike a balance between Sonic's reaction to his mom, not angry enough to uncharacteristically hate her but not simply shrugging the stuff she did to him.**_

 _ **In case you are confused by the ages, this takes a year after Forces and Sonic is 20 here.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy and catch you later!...**_

 _ **Before I go I rather give a bit of more info on Sonic's family that I didn't show here.**_

 _ **-Sonic's real name is Nicky and his last name is kousoku, Nicky "Sonic The Hedgehog" Kousoku basically.**_

 _ **-Sonic's mom is named Brenda "Vanish The Hedgehog" Kousoku, she's where Sonic got the rough part of his personality (Arrogance, sharp mouth, confidence, short temper, etc).**_

 _ **-Sonic's dad is named Polly "Ace" Kousoku, he's where Sonic got his softer traits (Compassion, politeness, charisma, etc).**_

 _ **-The Kousoku family name comes from Vanish, Ace took her last name upon marrying her.**_

 _ **-The reason Ace ended up leaving is that while he loved Sonic, he couldn't stand Vanish anymore, currently he's working somewhere in the world, he is aware of what Sonic did and is proud of him, but feels he has no business showing his face in front of his son after what he did.**_

 _ **-Vanish is currently roaming around the world without a purpose, she's still a bitch but less so than before, she realizes she was wrong about Sonic but like her former husband she realizes she has no right to show her face in front of her son, she thinks it would make it worse that she shows up now that he is a successful and powerful hero.**_

 _ **-Ace is where Sonic got his blue fur and emerald green eyes.**_

 _ **-Vanish has icy blue eyes and yellow fur with purple tips in her quills, ears, tail and feet.**_

 _ **-The Light Speed Attack/Dash is a family technique developed by Vanish family that Sonic couldn't complete until he was older (that's my headcanon for it).**_

 _ **And that's it for now, remember this is all headcanon/AU so i'm not saying it's canon.**_

 _ **Anyways, bye!**_


End file.
